


Jégkrémízű robbanás

by Rhea_Doherty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Philosophy, Summer Love, flavours
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea_Doherty/pseuds/Rhea_Doherty
Summary: "A legidegesítőbb az volt, hogy számtalanszor elgondolkozott már rajta, kivel lesz, milyen lesz, de végül mindig egy nagy kérdőjel lett a végeredmény. Ford, amikor egy este hebegve feltette neki a kérdést, ugyanolyan zavartan és szerencsétlenül csak annyit mondott, mindenkinek magának kell megtapasztalnia, és ez sohasem olyan, mint amilyennek az ember elképzeli. Erre sosem lehet igazán felkészülni.- Miért van az, hogy a korombeliek folyton erről beszélnek, még a lányok is, de engem minden lehetőség elkerül?- Lehetőség?- Tudod!- Fenyőfa, ez nem lehetőség kérdése. Egyetlen esélyt fogsz kapni, és vagy észreveszed és megtörténik, vagy vak leszel és várhatsz újabb tíz évet."Dipper túl akar lenni az első csókján, Bill pedig félig unatkozik. Nyári novellák a hideg téli napokra.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 4





	Jégkrémízű robbanás

\- Az nem számít annak.

\- Már megbocsáss, de miért is ne számítana?

\- Éreztél valamit közben? Boldogságot, izgatottságot, kutyafülét...

\- Nem, de...

\- Újra megtetted volna, ha lehetett volna?

\- Nem, de...

\- Visszagondoltál rá később? Továbbképzelted, mi lett volna, ha mások a körülmények?

\- Nem - sóhajtott beletörődően, mire Bill elmosolyodott.

\- Akkor nem számít. Szájon át lélegeztettél egy sellőt, mert vajszíved van, ennyi az egész. Ez nem csók.

\- Nincs is vajszívem!

\- Biztos?

Dipper nem szerette, ha a másik így nézett rá. Még kisebbnek és még jelentéktelenebbnek érezte magát, és ilyenkor kedve támadt volna elsüllyedni jó mélyre, valahova, ahol nem látja a borostyánszín szempár.

\- Na és ha még nem csókolóztam? Nem hiszem, hogy baj lenne.

\- Nem is mondtam azt, hogy baj. Csak kérdeztem, te állítottál valamit, én pedig megcáfoltam.

\- Mabel folyton rápörög erre és mindenáron be akar pasizni.

\- Az nem jelenti azt, hogy el kell sietned. Szerintem például minél később következik be, annál jobb és értékesebb.

Jó volt a szőkével ilyenekről beszélni. Komoly dolgokról, amik mindkettőjüket érdekelték, amiről tudtak egyet s mást. Amikről tudott úgy mesélni, hogy nem érezte magát idiótának közben. Nem mintha sok ilyen lett volna, a tudományon és a természetfeletti dolgokon kívül csak a most felvetett csók-téma került fel a listára.

\- Tudod már, kivel szeretnéd?

\- Nemm, nem igazán. Mármint, tetszett már egy-két lány, de egyikből sem lett semmi. De azt hiszem, ha eljön az idő, tudni fogom.

\- Az ilyet általában tudja az ember.

\- Veled hogy volt?

\- Honnan veszed, hogy már csókolóztam?

\- Magabiztosabban beszélsz erről, mint én. És a húgom is ugyanolyan magabiztos volt előtte, mint utána.

\- Szerintem személyfüggő.

\- Ezt vehetem egy "nem"-nek?

\- Ezt veheted egy "olyan régen volt az első csókom, hogy nem is emlékszem rá, hogy volt-e"-nek.

Hallgattak, ezt csinálták szinte mindig, most mégis kínzónak tűnt a némaság. A közeli boltból valamilyen bugyuta sláger szólt, a játszótér pedig, melynek csúszdájának a tetején ültek a Soostól kapott jégkrémet majszolva, üres volt. Valószínüleg egész Oregonban ők voltak az egyetlenek, akik inkább a fülledt meleg levegőt választották az otthoni légkondi és ventilátor helyett.

\- És ha dönthetnél, kivel legyen, kit választanál?

\- A démonok nem igazán törődnek az ilyenekkel, kölyök. Fogalmam sincs. Ahogy te, úgy én is meg fogom érezni, ha eljön az ideje.

\- Túl akarok lenni már rajta.

\- Mondtam, ne siettesd. Ezzel elrontod az egészet.

\- De ha egyszer idegesítő! Gondolj bele! A húgom hamarabb csókolózott, mint én. Ráadásul egy sellővel. Eléggé lelombozza az embert.

A legidegesítőbb az volt, hogy számtalanszor elgondolkozott már rajta, kivel lesz, milyen lesz, de végül mindig egy nagy kérdőjel lett a végeredmény. Ford, amikor egy este hebegve feltette neki a kérdést, ugyanolyan zavartan és szerencsétlenül csak annyit mondott, mindenkinek magának kell megtapasztalnia, és ez sohasem olyan, mint amilyennek az ember elképzeli. Erre sosem lehet igazán felkészülni.

\- Miért van az, hogy a korombeliek folyton erről beszélnek, még a lányok is, de engem minden lehetőség elkerül?

\- Lehetőség?

\- Tudod!

\- Fenyőfa, ez nem lehetőség kérdése. Egyetlen esélyt fogsz kapni, és vagy észreveszed és megtörténik, vagy vak leszel és várhatsz újabb tíz évet.

\- Nem akarok várni.

\- Akkor tartsd nyitva a szemed.

Azt hitte, kínos lesz erről pont Billel beszélni. Mármint... Többezer éves volt, biztos volt már tapasztalata ezen a téren, és Dipper szerint jobb elfoglaltságot is el tudott volna képzelni egy kamaszodó kocka nyavalygásánál. Legalábbis, Dipper el tudott volna.

\- Elképzelted már, milyen lesz?

\- Ford bácsi szerint sosem úgy történik, ahogy elképzeljük.

\- Persze, hogy nem, de elgondolkodtál már rajta, nem? Az ilyeneken akaratlanul is eltöpreng az ember.

\- Nem tudom. Semmilyennek nem képzeltem el. Az egész ügy egy hatalmas kérdőjel. Szerintem előbb látom nagylábat, mint hogy megcsókoljak valakit.

\- Mert nem akarod, vagy mert szerinted senki sem akarna veled ilyen módon érintkezni?

\- Az utóbbi.

\- Akkor mi lenne, ha tőlem kapnád az elsőt?

Kereste a gúnyt, az átverést a másik arcán, de csak a várakozást látta rajta. A felkötött hajából kiszabadult tincsek a homlokára tapadtak, a kulcscsontja piros volt az előző éjszakai szúnyogtámadás miatt, a pupillája pedig kitágult. Egész emberi volt, mégis fura lett volna megcsókolni.

\- Miért ajánlod fel?

\- Mert te türelmetlen vagy, én pedig bizonyos mértékben kíváncsi. Nos?

Legszívesebben azonnal rávágott volna egy határozott nemet, de aztán eszébe jutott, mit mondott a szőke alig pár perccel ezelőtt. Egyetlen esélyt fogsz kapni, és vagy észreveszed és megtörténik, vagy vak leszel és várhatsz újabb tíz évet. Dipper pedig tényleg nem akart várni.

Nagyot nyelve bólintott, és rámarkolva a félig megevett jégkrém pálcikájára szorosan lehunyta a szemét.

\- Oké - suttogta inkább magának, mint Billnek. El tudta képzelni, ahogy az elmosolyodik az idegességén, ahogy a szabad kezére támaszkodva közelebb hajol hozzá. Most, hogy eljött az idő, mindent el tudott képzelni.

\- Lazítsd el az izmaidat - motyogta a démon - Nem fog fájni.

\- Tudom, csak...

Az utolsó pillanatban arra gondolt, az orvosok is mindig ezt mondják az injekció vagy a foghúzás előtt. Aztán érezte, ahogy a szőke finoman, de határozottan összeérinti az ajkaikat. És rögtön tudta, hogy bármilyennek is hitte, a valóság teljesen más volt.

Először mintha lelassult volna az idő, majd felgyorsult, végül teljesen megállt, vagy legalábbis megszűnt, nem gondolt rá. A csóknak kiwi- és citromíze volt. Körülöttük tombolt a nyári hőség, szakadt róluk a víz, valahol fakopáncs faragott lyukat egy fába, a közeli házak egyikében szélcsengő zenélt. De Dipper abban a pillanatban mindezeket nem érzékelte. Bill ajkai hidegek voltak.

\- Na? - távolodott el tőle a fiú, és egy pillanatig még úgy maradtak mozdulatlanul, alig pár centire egymástól.

Nem tudta, fog-e mondani valamit Mabelnek, ha hazaér. Nem tudta, látszódni fog-e rajta az elmúlt fél óra.

\- Minden volt, csak semmilyen nem.

Nem tudott volna erre újabb tíz évet várni.


End file.
